onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 58
"Creeping Darkness" (押し寄せる闇, Oshiyoseru Yami, Tonari: 84 + 85 + 86 + 87) is the 58th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Part 1 At the Hero Association, the staff members are considering how to handle the monster. Just as Mohican and Pineapple were cornered, Metal Knight arrives and draws the attention away from them. Bofoi asks them to leave as he tests his new weapons. However, as the two heroes leave, the two heroes encounter three more monsters. These monsters also demand for the sponsors. In another part of town, Metal Bat and Garou are fighting it out. Part 2 Metal Bat and Garou continue to fight back and forth. Metal Bat launches toward Garou with an attack, but Garou manages to dodge it. Garou is surprised by Metal Bat's persistence despite Metal Bat's numerous injuries. However, Garou still believes that Metal Bat is at his limit. Much to Garou's surprise, Metal Bat's attack speed and damage suddenly increase drastically and Garou's attack are no longer able to faze him either. Part 3 Version 1 Garou throws a manhole cover at Metal Bat, but Metal Bat hits it back with his bat. However, Garou already managed to reach Metal Bat by the time Metal Bat followed through. To counter Garou's swift attack, Metal Bat tackled him and launched him toward the flying manhole cover which had ricocheted off several objects. Garou's manages to catch the cover however. Garou suddenly launches a barrage of attacks at Metal Bat. Metal Bat tries the take the offensive, but none of his attacks connect. Garou continues to mock Metal Bat, asking him if he's going to persist until he dies. Metal Bat retorts by saying he'll fight until he wins and proceeds to initiate a killing move. Unfortunately, Garou manages to repel the attack and launch a blow to Metal Bat's chest, leaving Metal Bat laying on the ground. Abruptly, someone shouts, "Big Brother!". Part 3 Version 2 Garou throws a manhole cover at Metal Bat, but Metal Bat hits it back with his bat. However, Garou already managed to reach Metal Bat by the time Metal Bat followed through. Metal Bat tries the take the offensive, but none of his attacks connect. Garou continues to mock Metal Bat, asking him if he's going to persist until he dies. Metal Bat retorts by saying he'll fight until he wins and proceeds to initiate a killing move. Unfortunately, Garou manages to repel the attack and launch a blow to Metal Bat's chest, leaving Metal Bat laying on the ground. Abruptly, someone shouts, "Big Brother!". Part 4 Metal Bat is about to land an attack on Garou, but stops when he hears his sister's voice. Garou then hits Metal Bat to the ground. Before the two could clash again, Zenko, Metal Bat's sister, manages to get in between them. She tells Garou the fight is over because Metal Bat promised to not fight in front of her. Garou respects their promise and leaves to find Watchdog Man. While Garou is leaving, monsters discuss how they could use him to their advantage. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre 58 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11 Chapters Category:Monster Raid Arc Chapters